All of powder packaging cans currently in the market are embodied as common covers, and in the using process, users need to additionally use a spoon, which process is complex and tedious. Due to that the user has to directly contact the powder spoon with a hand, thus easily causing secondary pollution, moreover, in the process of scooping out the powder, the powder is easy to sprinkle, and the quantity of the powder scooped is not accurate.